Neuf heures
by ginnylafurie
Summary: La fameuse horloge des Weasley n’indique pas seulement où ils se trouvent, elle en révèle aussi beaucoup sur eux même.


**Auteur **: ginnylafurie

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Résumé** : La fameuse horloge des Weasley n'indique pas seulement où ils se trouvent, elles en révèle aussi beaucoup sur eux même.

**Note** : ça fait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête et je suis contente de l'avoir enfin écrit. J'espère avoir un tant soi peu réussi à faire passer la façon dont je ressens ces persos, j'en serais enchantée ! Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Arthur – Au travail

Chez Arthur, travaillait était une deuxième nature. Avec une famille aussi grande, se reposer était déjà chose ardue alors l'oisiveté n'était même pas envisageable.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais trouvé le travail désagréable mais considérait plus cela comme une habitude à prendre.

Au début, c'est difficile mais on a ensuite du mal à arrêter. Et puis Arthur aimait beaucoup son travail. En fait non, il l'adorait. C'était peut être un travail ingrat, que beaucoup aurait refusé mais lui si sentait bien. Après tout, ce travail était un peu à son image. Peu reconnu mais indispensable et tout à fait honorable.

Pourquoi Arthur rechercherait-il l'argent tant qu'ils faisaient vivre sa famille ? Pourquoi rechercherait-il la gloire alors que leurs regards fier lui suffisait amplement ?

_hphphphp_

Molly – A la maison

Molly était souvent seule à la maison mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Au début, cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Arthur travaillait dur et elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'est l'attendre et être là pour l'accueillir quand il rentrait. Dans ces moments là, Arthur avait un sourire rayonnant qui suffisait à effacer ce sentiment d'inutilité pendant un moment mais celui-ci réapparaissait dès le lendemain.

Puis Bill était arrivé et elle n'avait plus tellement eu le temps d'y penser. Un bébé demande beaucoup d'attention. Ensuite, il y avait eu Charlie. Deux enfants en bas âge demandent encore plus d'attention qu'un seul. Et cela fut encore plus vrai qu'en vint Percy. Fred et George, bien qu'attendu, furent une sacré surprise. Des jumeaux ! Molly n'avait désormais plus un seul moment pour elle.

Quand Ron puis Ginny vinrent agrandir la famille, Bill, Charlie et Percy était assez grand pour s'occuper d'eux même et parfois l'aider un peu mais elle restait très occupée.

Les années passèrent mais depuis tout ce temps, Molly ne se sentit plus jamais inutile, pas une seule seconde.

Lorsqu'elle voyait ses enfants s'amusaient, faire des bêtises…Puis quand Arthur arrivait et que tous réunit autour d'elle, elle pouvait sentir leur amour, leur joie, elle se disait que quelque part c'était grâce à elle et qu'elle avait réussie ce qui, pour elle, était le plus important. Avoir une famille heureuse.

_hphphphp_

Bill – En déplacement

Bill était vraiment un bon garçon, avec toutes les valeurs qui faisait de lui un vrai Weasley : le courage, le sens du sacrifice, la gentillesse…Mais Bill était un brin rebelle. Et Bill ne tenait pas en place.

Il avait pris pour habitude de faire ce que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. Bill aimait ne pas être influencé, il préférait influencer les autres et son rôle d'ainé lui convenait donc parfaitement.

Il avait commencé par se laisser pousser les cheveux, cela avait le don d'agacer sa mère – ce qui avait le don de le faire sourire. Le crochet de serpent n'avait pas été très apprécié non plus mais c'était tellement agréable de voir le léger tic nerveux qui l'agitait quand ses yeux se posaient dessus. Bill ne recevait d'ordre de personne !

Alors quand sa mère lui fit comprendre que cela lui ferait plaisir qu'il travaille au ministère, Bill fit comme à son habitude, il n'écouta pas.

Lui, il voulait vivre de danger et d'aventure, il ne voulait pas rester assis derrière un bureau. Il voulait courir et avoir le monde entier comme lieu de travail. Bill était un rebelle et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça !

C'est ainsi qu'il choisit le métier de briseur de sortilège, un métier fait sur mesure pour lui. Il commencerait par travailler en Egypte mais qui sait s'il resterait là-bas très longtemps…

_hphphphp_

Charlie – En danger de mort

Charlie avait beau être d'une nature extrêmement calme, il avait en lui une petite étincelle de folie, un éclair de témérité, un irrépressible besoin de rechercher le danger. Peut être que de cette façon il se sentait plus vivant, plus réel. Reste qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêchait. Charlie avait besoin de sa dose d'adrénaline.

Petit, il se contentait de faire des bêtises avec ses frères. Bêtises certes dangereuses mais qui n'avait guère plus de conséquences qu'un bras cassé…ou qu'une bonne correction.

A Poudlard, le Quidditch avait été un bon moyen de satisfaire son besoin. Charlie ne se retenait jamais quand il jouait, c'est d'ailleurs peut être pour sa qu'il jouait si bien. Il volait comme il vivait, il volait comme un fou.

Mais Charlie avait une autre passion et c'est après Poudlard que tout le monde put s'en rendre compte. Il irait en Roumanie, il dresserait des dragons.

Pour Charlie, c'est en risquant sa vie qu'on la rendait inestimable.

_hphphphp_

Percy – A l'école

Percy était sans aucun doute la personne la plus sérieuse de la famille, et de loin. Bien plus qu'Arthur, infiniment plus que Fred et George. Même Molly ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

Lorsqu'il était plus petit, Percy écoutait toujours ce que ses parents lui disaient, il ne faisait pas de bêtises, où du moins les réparaient quand il en faisait. Parfois, il essayait de raisonner ses frères mais cela ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Percy était ambitieux mais il reconnut bien vite que cette tâche était tout simplement irréalisable.

Pourtant Percy n'abandonnait presque jamais, il était bien décidé à atteindre son but – Ministre de la Magie, entres autres.

Personne ne fut donc très étonné qu'il se sente si bien à l'école, ni qu'il devienne préfet puis préfet-en-chef. Percy aimait avoir des responsabilités et il aimait encore plus les remplir, il aimait qu'on requiert ses capacités, qu'on soit fier de lui, il aimait montrer que le sérieux et la détermination venait à bout de tout les problèmes.

C'est pour cela qu'en attendant qu'il ait l'âge de travailler, l'école lui convenait parfaitement.

_hphphphp_

Fred et George – En prison

On avait rarement vu des enfants aussi turbulents que Fred et George. Désobéissant aussi. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils fassent des bêtises, souvent plus grosse qu'eux deux réunis.

On avait l'impression, parfois même la certitude, que les jumeaux avaient un besoin d'air constant. Air qu'ils piquaient souvent aux autres mais là n'est pas la question. Pour eux, respirer était plus qu'une nécessité, c'était une dépendance. Les mettre dans une pièce avec un jeu revenait au même que de les enfermer pour les punir. Ils faisaient alors tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour en sortir. Ils auraient brûlé leur prison pour pouvoir respirer. Qu'ils neigent, qu'ils pleuvent, qu'ils ventent, ils passaient souvent leurs journées dehors. Là-bas, leurs imaginations débordantes n'avaient pas de limites, elles ne se heurtaient pas à quatre murs cherchant à les retenir prisonnières.

Leur mère se demandait souvent ce qu'elle allait faire d'eux mais tant qu'ils avaient toute la liberté qu'ils souhaitaient, ils seraient capables de tout. Notamment du meilleur.

_hphphphp_

Ron – A l'hôpital

Ron n'était ni spécialement calme, ni spécialement turbulent, c'était un enfant comme les autres. Il jouait, il faisait des bêtises, il riait, il courait…Et c'est là qu'était le problème. On aurait sans doute pas dit qu'il était maladroit, on voyait bien que c'était que de l'étourderie. Ron ne faisait pas attention à lui, il faisait attention aux autres. Il était très sensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il était avec les autres et du coup, il ne voyait pas toujours ce que lui faisait, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de blessures de guerre. Et de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital. Il n'aimait pas vraiment s'y retrouvait- même si on s'occupait bien de lui – mais cela lui était arrivé bien plus souvent qu'à ses frères. Il était tout simplement incapable de porter attention à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Et pourtant, Ron était parfois égoïste, il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui, plus que des autres. Mais lui ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui-même. Il se préférait avec les autres que tout seul.

_hphphphp_

Ginny – Perdue

Bien qu'elle soit la petite dernière, Ginny n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle aimait bien sûr attirait l'attention pour ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait le faire toute seule.

Ainsi, sûrement pour prouver qu'elle en était capable, Ginny partait parfois toute seule. Elle avançait alors comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Et arriverait ce qui arriverait, elle en ferait son affaire. Elle n'avait pas peur, oh non, sûrement pas. Mais voilà, il arrivait que la seule chose qui arrive, c'est qu'elle se perde.

Ginny tenait à son indépendance et pourtant elle n'aimait pas être seule, elle n'aimait pas que la situation lui échappe, elle n'aimait pas être impuissante. Elle ne voulait pas être perdue. Car dans ses moments là, elle avait peur mais n'arrivait pas à demander de l'aide. Alors elle prenait son courage à deux mains – et elle n'en manquait pas – et chercher seule son chemin. Elle ne pleurait pas, en quelque sorte trop fière pour cela.


End file.
